Sending My Love To You
by Miku Da Neko
Summary: Len Kagamine, just a normal average 16 year old. Until he develops a crush on his childhood friend, Luka Megurine. Discovering she has a boyfriend, he moves on. His other childhood friend, Rin Megurine, Luka's sister, develops a crush on Len. It's the time of the Summer Festival, and Len wants to invite her. He sends a letter, as a Secret Admirer. Wrong. Address..Oh no. (MikuXLen)
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

=-Chapter 1-=

Len's POV

It was kind of sad…Being alone..

The Summer Festival was a year-round holiday celebrated by everyone here in Tokyo, Japan..It always was best celebrated with ..a date..? "This is the first I've heard of this!" I yelled at my Mother.

"Len-kun, this is the first you've heard of because you've just turned 17. People at ages 15 and under do not need a date.." my mother replied. "But, Okaasan, I don't know any girls!"

"There's always Rin."

"We look too much alike, it's weird!"

"Len-kun, just get her a love letter. That way, she won't know who it's from. Just..state it like this; 'Dear Rin, Hello! I am your secret admirer..I would like you to meet me at the Summer Festival. You will know me then. Love, S.A. (Secret Admirer)', or something like that." I went crazy after she thought of this.

"But, it'll never work out..She's moving away in a year.." I broke the news to her quietly and full of sadness and despair.

"You have time, maybe long distance can work.. Just send her a letter, will you?! Those teases at age 3 weren't fake!"

Let me explain this…Rin Megurine and her sister Luka Megurine have been my friends since..well, birth. Ever since then, both of them have been developing..crushes..and other stuff like that. Luka has a boyfriend, though. Gakupo Kamui. I liked Luka, but I thought she would be better with Gakupo-kun. So henceforth, I had to move on to..Rin..We looked too alike, so I thought it was weird at first.. but..-You know, here's my story.

I began writing. 'Dear-' _Wait…She doesn't have a lot of friends who are boys..She might know! Grr, why can't you make more friends who are boys, Rin! I couldn't begin to think of a nickname. Dear..Uh…Sweetcakes-Wait, no, too much. Dear R.M.? Her initials aren't even better. Dear…Megurine-san? Noo.. Luka might get the letter! Dear..Flower..She's as pretty as a flower! It works._ 'Dear Flower, I am writing to you to ask you if you would like to come with me to the Summer Festival. I'm your new secret admirer. 3 I hope you will attend. Love, S.A. (Secret Admirer.)' _That works best..I hope._ I thought. I put the letter into an envelope, and stuck it in the Mailbox.

 **The Next Day**

I _hope she got the letter.._ I thought. "LENN-KUNN!" My mother shouted, making me jump out of bed in a flash "W-WHAT?! IS THERE A ROBBER?!" I called panicking. "Go get the mail for me, please?" she popped her head in my room, making me stare at her blankly. "Why me? Can't Otoosan do it?" I replied. "He already went to work, he has to travel all the way to Shibuya Station, don't you forget it!" I groaned and got up gradually and scurried my way to the bathroom. I took a quick bath, put on my clothes and ran out to the mailbox.

 _IT'S. SO. HOT._ I was literally SCREAMING in my mind. I could SEE the heat coming from the sun. As I took out the mail, I looked at the letters. _Is there any from Rin?_ I frantically went through every piece of mail. Reading every name, I saw one name that stood out, one that I never knew.

"Who in the world is Miku Hatsune..? Is this addressed to me?" That's when I never knew, this girl would change my life.

Miku's POV

I was just being like an ordinary girl. The only thing was, I wasn't ever excited about the festival. Learning from my old friends, they said at Age 16, you can get a date.

"Wait..How come not even ages 15 and under?"

"Because, my Okaasan told me that ages 15 and under don't _need_ a date, baka!"

I was remembering the moment that her friends teased her when they were younger, explaining during the Summer Festival, it's more exciting and enthusiastic with a date. I am 16 now, so I was able to get a date..Or…not.

As I sulked in my bed, I heard a yelling downstairs. "W-What…baka, get a weapon, there might be a murderer.." I whisper to myself.

I grabbed my chopsticks, considering I was panicking, and ran downstairs.

I slipped, and fell all the way down. "Baka, Miku-chan!" and I noticed the door was being knocked on, and a man yelling for the door to be answered.

 _Oh, right! I don't have a mailbox._

I ran to the door, stumbling as I had just fallen and hit my head on the ground.

"Mail for.. Miku Hatsune..?"

"Looking right at her."

The man gave the mail to me, and I looked through the letters.

"Who's..A heart on this mail..who is this from?"

"I asked the mailman, but he just walked away, as he hadn't wanted to tell me about who it was from."

My heart skipped a beat as I heard my brother, Mikuo, yelling.

"MIKUU! WHERE'S THE SOAPS!"

 _Ugh.._ I groaned, as I realized my brother was home, too, as he was just taking a bath, he must of hadn't heard the mailman raging at the door.

"…Mikuo, they're at the sink, baka-head!"

I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch. I stared at the letter, reading the envelope to check who it is from.

'Rin Megurine 10582 4 Fairway Drive'

"…Oh-Wait.."

I first had thought that it was just a wrong address, but it was specifically here. When I checked the website when me and Mikuo moved here after our parents died, nobody had lived in this house since 2002.

 _Wait, but nobody has lived here since 2002, it's 2015 now, no way that someone has given a letter from before the year 2002! That's impossible!_

Turns out, it was just the wrong address. I read who it was from, so I could send the letter, another letter stating it's the wrong address, but when I read it, it only said 'Secret Admirer' and the address, '10582 9 Fire Lane'.

I began to write a letter, running upstairs.

'Dear Secret Admirer Person, Whoops, I think you have sent this letter to the wrong person. Please send it to the right-' I stopped there and checked the name. 'Rin Megurine, for I am Miku Hatsune. I really apologize, even though it is not me. I haven't read the love-' I stopped. _Maybe..I should read the letter?-NO! That would be invading this person..and Rin Megurine's privacy!-But it looks like a love letter..I'll check after._ 'letter, so I will send the letter back to you the way I found it. Is it okay if I meet you in the park sometime? I would like to know who you are. Fondly, Miku Hatsune'

"Miku-chan….Baka." I never had even a thought, prediction, or sense that this person..Would change my life..for the better good.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

~Chapter 2: Why Have I Done This?~

Miku's POV

"Miku-chan…..Baka." I said, never even having a slight prediction, notice, or sense that this person would change my life for the better good.

I sent the letter to the address the love letter was sent from. I didn't read the letter. Let the regret begin.

 **A Few Days Later~**

As I walked down the hallways of my new school, everyone looked..disgusted at me…except one boy. I had bumped into him and dropped literally.. _all_ of my books.

 _Miku-chan, this can't be happening, this cliché scene? Ugh._

The boy picked up my books for me…"Uh..you dropped these." he said.

I looked up. He was a handsome boy, about my age. _Blonde spiky hair and a nice white, yellow and black shirt & shorts. Blue eyes, sparkly-wait what am I thinking?!_

"O-Oh, uh, th-thank you." I said.

"I'm Len Kagamine. You?" the boy named Len Kagamine asked.

"I'm Miku Hatsune. N-nice to meet you, Kagamine-san." I replied. But then it hit me, as he asked me another question.

"Just Len. Is it okay if I call you Miku?" he asked.

I nodded. This was a start of a new relationship, but something was oddly familiar about this person named Len Kagamine. As if, we have at least contacted or known each other or at least have heard a mention of each other before…Maybe I was just hallucinating.

Len's POV

Same old morning as every other day. But a twist on this one particular day.

I bumped into a girl in the hallways today. I didn't know that this girl was the girl who sent a letter back to me. I can't believe I never replied. Miku Hatsune…that name ringed in my ears, always in my head. She was a beautiful girl.

 _Teal hair in pigtails, Very cute outfit, like a uniform…Blue eyes, like me…Sparkling-What? U-Um.._

"You dropped these." I said. And so our conversation begun. When I saw a paper she dropped her name was labeled as a 'New Student: Miku Hatsune' and I looked at the classes she was in.

After we chatted for a while, I asked her which classes she's in, to ring in some uh…I don't really know how to explain it..

"U-Uhm.." Miku looked at her paper. "Class 2C, 3B, 1L, Lunch obviously, 5F, and then uh 1A at the end of the day.." she explained.

"2C, 3B, 1L, Lunch, 5F, 1A? I'm in those classes." my eyes widened, even though I already knew.

"How about I walk you to class each day?" I asked.

Miku nodded. "Sure."

 **At Lunchtime~**

"So, how did you like the first part of the day?"

We sat on the roof, the 6th Floor, really, and I asked questions about her life. Her daily life.

"Hey..Now that we know each o-other.." Miku said shyly.

"Are we friends now?" She questioned.

"Of course!" I smiled enthusiastically. _But I want to be more than friends, you're an amazing girl and I want you to be mine, Miku..._

 **The End Of The Day~**

"Miku, do you want me to walk you home?" I asked. It was like I was a questioning machine.

"No, I'm okay, my brother should be picking me up soon." she replied.

After we chatted for a bit, her brother never came.

"Your brother is Mikuo, am I correct?"

Miku nodded. "He has a steel blue car, and looks like me."

I looked around. There wasn't one, not even one, blue car. Nor a _steel_ blue car, either.

"Len..You don't have to stay and keep me company, I can stay and wait for my brother."

"No, no, I insist, I've heard it's bad to leave a girl alone after school.

 **~4:45~**

"I'll just walk you home." I told her.

"Okay." she replied. "I'll show you where I live."

 _I'm not sure if this is a good idea or not….I don't feel like this is going to go well..._

 **At Miku's House: 5:00~**

"It seriously takes you 15 minutes to walk home?" I asked.

She nodded. She seemed..quiet.

As Miku searched her bag for her keys, the door swung open.

"Miku!" A boy who was slightly older than both of us was in front of the door, teal hair just like her, so I guessed: _Mikuo.._

"What is wrong with you?! It's 5:00! Who is this?!" Mikuo said.

"Mikuo, you were supposed to pick me up today. Remember? You said the first week of school you would take me to school." Miku said, scolding her _older_ brother.

"O-Oh." Mikuo said, disappointed in himself, as he scratched the back of his head. "Heh."

"Mikuo, take a bath, you smell terrible! Did you take extra hours at baseball practice today?"

 _Geez, it sounds like she's the mom of this house, and Mikuo is….either the son…..or the husband._

"Miku, who is this person?" Mikuo finally paid his attention to me. "Weren't you supposed to meet with Kaito at 5:30, Miku?"

"Ah, shoot." Miku said, rushing in.

"Oh, and this is Len Kagamine, h-he's a new friend I-I made at s-school today." she said, peeking her head back out.

I nodded. "Nice to meet you. Mikuo, right? Miku told me all about you." I said politely.

Mikuo scoffed. "Tch. Miku, stay friends with Kaito and Kaito alone. He makes a really good match for you, baka." Mikuo said to Miku.

 _W-What? Right in front of me? How dare he?! Who's this Kaito!?_

"…" No comment from me.

Miku ran in, and the door of her bedroom (As it seemed to be) closed, shut tightly and loudly.

Mikuo glared at me. It was clear this guy was not friendly. "Don't come to this house again." he slammed the door in my face.

 _Kaito….This guy isn't going to be friendly. I think I've got some real competition._

What did I ever do?


End file.
